


Why

by orphan_account



Series: Mysteries [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cops and Forensics, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tells Bruce why he became a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd in series

Its been 8 months since Bruce joined the NYPD. Bruce had been working with Detectives Barton and Rogers on a permanent basis. The 3 had formed a comfortable friendship with each other.  
Clint always had lunch together with him. Today was no different.

Bruce asked, " What made you become a cop ? "

Clint was silent for a few minutes, " My brother was murdered and the case wasn't solved. He was a lawyer."

Bruce replied, " I am sorry."

Clint said, " Never mind that, anyway after I got my Bachelors Degree in Criminology, i joined the force. Haven't looked back since."

Bruce smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> review please


End file.
